We Did It Again
by Tsukiyo Shinzo
Summary: Yeah, we did it again. We should've known better. But did we? No... Did we care? No... So how, how did all this happen? Gaara/Matsuri Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku Shika/Tema Neji/Ten Chou/Ino


**Disclaimer: The Only person who owns Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto **

**Alright, there is an important note for this story. It is based off of the roleplay forum created by 'NekoDoodle' It is said clearly in the rules that the content is going to be published in this story. Different people edit different chapters of the story. Who edits a chapter effects what the insight you get into that characters mind is. So be warned.**

**_This chapter was edited by; NekoDoodle_  
**

* * *

All stories have beginnings, but not all start in the best way. This story starts in an, Alley Way. Konoha's alley way to be precise.

Seishi walked on the cobblestone street her eyes noticing the brown fencing, the tree which was where the fencing ended. The street which was where the alley came off, was a side line, a bit over traditional for the setting, if you cared that is. Which of course, no one did.

Seishi sighed and leaned against the fence with her arms folded, he fingerless gloved hands tapped on her rib cage in a mannerism.

"You think someone else would think that this place was a good idea." She complained in an undignified manner. She wouldn't have groaned that loud if she knew someone had been watching.

Namahage was the one watching from the shadows. He didn't want to cause a panic. With red hair that'd be a bit all too easy thing to do, coupled with his changing eyes.

Seishi turned around suddenly. Her eyes scanning for something; she thought that she heard a sigh, or a 'tap'. Her eyes focused as she seemed to spy Namahage with a smile she raised her hand in the 'Yo' greeting.

"I'm Etsu Seishi, you are?" she asked the red haired teenager who was shorter than her by 4 inches.

"Namahagetecno," he said introducing himself with a bow. "But you can call me Namahage."

"Namahage?" Seishi asked her eyebrows raising in spite of herself. Her hands settled to her side as she relaxed thinking that the new arrival was no threat of any kind. She took in the bright red hair which seemed ludicrous that she had missed it before.

"I have not seen you here before. Or anyone else for that matter" She stated in an ironic tone. She didn't want him to catch the drift. Although she didn't want to be the only one 'in' on the miniscule joke either.

"I'm new here." Namahage answered.

"I see," Seishi murmured ducking her head and twisting her neck to get a better look at the downtrodden landscape.

"Everyone in this section of town is new, something happened to Hokage-sama. Only mission that's up is to find some cat. Real clunker." Seishi moaned the last part with contempt. It was not out of the fact that she thought that she was any good, just out of annoyance that there were no real missions. Considering the fact she was Jounin which stood for something. It was more annoying than it would've been if she had been a genin.

A puff of breath erupted from the silver haired teen's mouth in exasperation. She obviously wasn't the 'cool' type. Or very smart judging by the fact that a snowy white haired teenager was creeping up behind her; in a manner that couldn't even be called creeping so much as walking.

"I agree. That mission does seem rather boring." Was the voice that made Seishi jump and turn around to catch a glimpse at the new arrival.

"Since when are _you_ here?" Was the rather rude and thoughtless question uttered from Seishi's lips.

"Hello," said Namahagetecno with a bow. Not seeming to mind the rather surprising and not-expected appearance of well anyone. Or caring that Seishi had obviously beat him to any reaction of any sort.

A couple minutes passed in silence with an affronted and almost nervous appearing Haseo, a contemplative Namahage, and annoyed Seishi. In a desire to get out of the awkward moment Seishi rose an eyebrow giving Haseo a 'tell me now' look.

Haseo brows raise in return and he says, "My name is Haseo. I just recently arrived here and saw, and heard, the two of you talking about the missions. I hope I am not intruding by entering the conversation. I'll understand if you ask me to leave."

Seishi shook her head quickly attempting to get the message across soon as possible that she didn't want Haseo to go. It wasn't that she had any ill feelings towards Haseo. She was just a little aggravated by being snuck up on. It reflected poorly upon her skill.

"I'm Etsu Seishi, I don't mind you here one bit, I'm used to seeing anyone new come around." Seishi took a mock bow when she said her name. Then the silver haired girl backed up against the wall and hit the back side of her head against lightly while looking up at the clouds.

"What do you think about that mission to go to Kiri?" She asked referring to the notice that had been mailed to random Shinobi. Then it was officially posted outside the Hokage tower on a bulletin of sorts.

"It seems rather interesting. I wouldn't mind doing it." Haseo said thoughtfully.

Seishi's eyes appeared thoughtful and wide as she talked.

"Same, but the last mission to Kiri ended in ruins," Seishi said shuddering at the thought of what happened.

"Oh? What happened?" Haseo asked interestedly

A glitter entered Seishi's eyes as though she was delighted at a chance to share her 'wisdom'. "Heard of the infamous team Kakashi? You know they've been dead for about a century now. Lived longer than most ninja. _'Surprising, considering the rumors now of how they started out.'_ They went out to 'round Kiri on a mission to protect a bridge builder. Ended up getting ambushed I believe, sure they lived through but, man I don't really know." Seishi said the last part tangling her hand in her hair. She seemed to be lost in thought before continuing.

"The Kiri relationship right now isn't the best either." Seishi added the last line as though it was critical.

Silence invaded the little gathering before Namahage started talking; "So, are you guys going on the mission?" Namahage asked looking at them.

"I'll chance it, you Haseo?" Seishi asked the white headed teen tipping her head around to look at him.

"Sure. Shall we start now?" Haseo asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, wai-- who's the team leader," She asked hurriedly in a 'freaked out' manner.

"I think it should be you Seishi. You seem the most capable." Haseo answered.

'_Seem being the operative word,'_ Seishi thought with contempt.

"I can only use a few Katon and Doton though. A bit pitiful for a Jonin actually." Seishi admitted ducking her head. She intertwined her fingers in a very Hinata like way in front of her.

"But I am the most qualified in the actual ranking." Seishi said a bit more confidently while adding under her breath.

"Sure hope you can save our cans if need be." She added giving Haseo a very stern look.

"I'll try. I can summon back up pretty quickly. In a manner of speaking." Haseo says somewhat confidently. "Let's start the mission."

Seishi does the 'hnn' sound and nods her head,

"Ok meet me at Konoha's gates," Seishi says leaping onto the brown fence and running towards the supposed direction of the gates.

A note flies in the air and bonks Haseo on the nose.

It read:

**GET YOU'RE BEHIND OVER HERE! THE MISSION HAS ALREADY BEGUN!**

-in smaller font, the type you get with sub text it read-

_This message was sent through Wind delivery Air waves. Please have a nice day and make a generous donation._

Haseo left the alley immediately while muttering under his breath.

Another note flies through the air bonking Namahage on the nose, it read;

**This is a proclamation from the Hokage**

**You are to work at the Sushi shop until further notice.**

It read the same thing in subtext as Haseo's.

Namahage felt like burning the little note.

"Screw that," he said. 'Still, if the Hokage knows where I am, then why...'

Another note flees in and bobs Namahage on the nose;

**I am Kurei, heard you were working at the Sushi shop in town**

**A guy stole a couple million **

**I'm trying to get him to give it back for a bowl of Sushi, either way; I think you ought to go to the Sushi shop and wait.**

**-Kurei**

This note still had the same subtext.

Namahage glowered at the note thinking, 'Exactly **how** many can use Wind in the Fire country?'

* * *

**A/N: It was fun to edit this... to most people's probable surprise.**


End file.
